


Girls day out

by Spoiler1001



Series: Sfw reaper chronicles [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Cute, Girls Night Out, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Reaper needs some time with friends to cool down and relax. Thankfully her friends a bad-ass with connections.





	

_ Zero held Reaper against his chest, burrowing his head into her neck a soft purr emitting from him. He smiled against her neck and kissed it.  _

 

_ “So how was your day?” He whispered against her. Her mini nightgown fell to her knees and it’s spaghetti straps showed her back scars, but he didn’t care, she was beautiful.  _

 

_ “Oh, it was fine.” She whispered and leaned back against him. “Marty and I went out and had a lot of fun. _

 

Marty was waiting outside the apartment for her best friend. She stood patiently and saw that Reaper was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse that covered her entire body.

 

“Lookin’ good, Ron.” She told Reaper with a grin on her face. 

 

“Mar, it’s nothing more than what i normally wear.” Reaper smiled. Her hair was in a bun, prim and proper. Marty looked unimpressed at her hair and dragged her back into her apartment. There, she took her hair out of her bun, sending it down to her waist in silver waves. Marty smiled, satisfied. 

 

“Happy?” Reaper deadpanned. Marty nodded and smirked.

 

She dragged Reaper out of the apartment and onto the street. It was surprisingly crowded. Lots of people were in the streets, a partying atmosphere radiating, making Reaper smile. 

 

“See, Ron, I told you it’d be fun.” Marty Smiled and bobbed and weaved their way through the crowd, Marty laughing all the way. 

 

Eventually, they found themselves at a hole in the wall bar, the neon yellow door clashing with the brick building. Reaper raised an eyebrow.

 

_ Zero chuckled. “She brought you to the bar that you drag me to on off days?”  _

 

_ “Let me finish.” She chided playfully. _

 

Marty was almost tipsy. Her speech was slurred, but she was still understandable. She didn’t stumble, but she was happier than normal. 

 

“We are going shopping!” Marty announced, a shit eating grin on her face. 

 

“Now?” Reaper asked, slightly surprised. Marty shook her head and hugged her with one arm. 

 

“Naw, when I’m a little more sober.” Marty crackled. That took a few minutes and a lot of water later. Soon she was leading Reaper to a small mall. It was not very crowded, but it was gorgeous. It reflected sunlight and looked almost like a paradise. 

 

“It’s empty because we got first rights to it.” Marty said.

 

“What?” Reaper asked, with a small voice. 

 

“We saved the owner of this mall, so he gave an hour to look at the mall, just ourselves” Marty smiled.

 

_ “Wait what.” Zero asked and raised an eyebrow and kissed right behind her ear Reaper paused her story to squeal in happiness.  _

 

_ “We still had to pay full price, but hey, no crowds.” She said after catching her breath.  _

 

Marty pulled her to a dress store and handed her a bunch of dresses and tossed her to the dressing room. Reaper came out, trying on a short dress. It was black and was almost see through, but her scars were visible so she picked out a black shirt to wear under it. Marty shook her head.

 

“If anyone has a problem with how you look I’l carve scars into them.” Marty said with utmost seriousness. Reaper nodded and put the shirt back, making a mental note to never piss her off. The following dress was dark violet, more opaque. It was tighter and had spaghetti straps. Reaper smiled and put that next to the other. 

 

She bought those two and a few other dresses. Marty herself got a small blue dress, with green bows.

 

After ditching the bags back at the apartment, they went to a small pool near the outskirts of the city and saw that no one was there. Marty smiled. 

 

“They drain this at night, but people come at all times of day so they refill it right away.” She explained. 

 

“Nice!” Reaper smirked, smirking. 

Marty always looked forward to going back to fins. It felt right to her. So natural. 

 

Reaper herself loved swimming. It was a fun exercise  for her and the water felt god running through her hair. 

 

_ Zero blushed when he realised that she never said she changed into a bathing suit.  _

 

_ Reaper laughed and kissed his cheek.  _

 

_ “It’s not the worst thing I've done.” She smiled. “It's actually really fun.”  Zero hummed in interest but let her continue. _

 

Marty’s teal tail flickered as she swam. She was swimming laps around the pool. Reaper was just sticking her feet into the water. 

 

“Marty, You gotta take X to that store. They had Some really nice suits.” Reaper said, looking up at stars that were barely showing through the dust from many maverick attacks throwing dust into the atmosphere. Her hair touched the ground and her eyes glowed slightly. What she was actually wore was a thin t-shirt and her underwear underneath. 

 

“And I’d tell to take Zero, but he hates crowds.” Marty said, leaning over the side. Reaper made a small noise of acknowledgement. Marty pulled herself up next to her. 

 

“X has been talking about the hunters. How Signas is one of the better commanders they had in awhile.” Marty said. 

 

“Yeah. Zero was a good leader for them, but he’s more at ease on the battlefield.” Reaper agreed. She stood up. “It’s getting late.” She smiled at Marty. “Given that tomorrow I go back to the hunters.” Marty nodded and walked towards the pile of clothes and ran back to her apartment.

 

_ Zero listened intently, not really caring about the words, just the voice. She was falling asleep against his chest. Zero placed a kiss on her forehead.  _

 

_ “Happy Birthday.” He whispered.  _

 


End file.
